Continued support is requested for a training grant for predoctoral and postdoctoral training in the language sciences. The training program, which is coordinated by the Center for Language Sciences, includes ten faculty from the Center: five have primary appointments in the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences, two have primary appointments in the Department of Computer Science, and three have primary appointments in the Department of Linguistics. The combined expertise of the community spans formal, behavioral, biological, and computational approaches to understanding the structure, processing and acquisition of natural languages. All of the participating faculty cooperate in interdisciplinary training and research in natural language. Support is requested for five predoctoral students and three postdoctoral students. Predoctoral trainees will enter the program through either the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences or the Department of Computer Science. In addition to completing core requirements in their home department, all trainees will receive substantial training in the Department of Linguistics. Postdoctoral trainees will have their primary home in one of these three departments. All trainees will participate in a seminar in the language sciences that is co-taught by the faculty in the training program, a bi-weekly colloquium series with internal and external speakers, and a weekly research meeting led by faculty from the training program. Predoctoral trainees will enroll in core courses and advanced seminars focusing on natural language structure, language processing and language acquisition. In addition to taking core requirements in their home department, trainees will select from among appropriate methodological courses in statistics and behavioral and computational methods.